Interview 1
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Leo and Raph's interview!


Repeat… I'm not the TMNT owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

Enjoy… and comment please!

**INTERVIEW N° 1**

Hey fellas! This is _**Who**_ here! ^_^

I hope you've read my fan-fics and I also hope you liked them!

Today I'm gonna do something different, I'm gonna interview our favorite characters! First part: Leo and Raph!

_Hey guys, what's up?_ ^_^

L: Nothing new.

R: Same here.

_Ok, first… I'd like to say you're awesome guys! I've been a fan of your series since I have memory…_

L: Eh… could you please not say **that **word?

R: Yeah… no offense but we're still recovering from that story of yers!

_I'm sorry guys, but this interview is about the fan-fics I've written… so… _

L: *sigh* ok…

_Well, on 'Cause you're my brother… Raph stabbed and hit you… how would you feel if that becomes real?_

R: WOOW! Hold it right there! I never… repeat… NEVER… would do such a thing like that!

_Chill out Raph! ^_^' … it was only a question!_

L: Well… if that happens then… I would feel… disappointed, but not of him… I would feel like I've done something wrong as a brother to deserve that…

_Woow… O.O now, that's deep!_

R: Yeah… O.O Ya really would feel like that?

L: That's the truth Raph… you know I can't lie.

R: Leo… ya know we have our bad times n' everythin' but… I would never stab ya!

L: I know you wouldn't Raph… but what if that happens someday?

_Eh… guys? Let's change the topic ok?_

L: Yeah… agree ¬¬

R: Me too… ¬¬

_Ok, another question… why do you argue all the time? I did 'Cause you're my brother… because I've seen lots of chapters on your series where you're arguing for something…_

L: I'm not so sure…

R: Yeah… right ¬¬

L: Huh?

R: Leo, ya know yer bossy, ya lecture me all da time and that drives me crazy! Plus… ya always tell me what I hafta do…!

L: Raph, I do that just for your own good!

R: I've told ya Fearless… I ain't a kid anymore!

L: Yeah, but you still act like one!

R: Keep it up Splinter Jr… and I'll show ya who's da kid here!

_See? You're always arguing! I think you have the 1st / 2nd brother syndrome ¬¬_

L / R: Huh? O.o

_It's just like my sister and I... I'm the eldest, I try to give her the best advices but she always does the opposite and we're always arguing for that… my cousin and his bro, same thing… my friend Gaby and her sister, same thing… and so on, and so on…_

R: Did ya really investigate that? Geez! And I thought Donnie was the geekest geek in da world!

_HEY! I'M NOT A GEEK!_

L: Please don't listen what he says… -_-#

_Ok guys… on 'Lost Memories'… what was your favorite part?_

R: We were supposed to have a fav-part? ¬¬

L: Raph!

R: What! It's true! That story gave me nightmares!

L: Well… no offense but… my brother is right… that was a creepy story… O.O

_^_^ Aww! Thanks guys!_

L: O.o Wait… you're not… offended?

_Why I should be offended? This was my best story ever! And I wanted to be a little creepy… heh!_

L: Ok… eh… that's nice… I guess… O.o

R: Yo girl! It's kinda weird to see girls that like creepy things… That's sweet! *smirk*

_Woow, woow… ¬¬ Time out, tough guy! You're so nice but… I'm not looking for rough guys… you know… ¬¬_

R: *sigh*… ok… At least nobody can say now I didn't try… T.T

_Don't worry Raphie-boy! I'm writing another fan-fic… and you'll find your ideal mate ^_^… In fact… all of you guys find a mate!_

R: Woow! I can't wait to see it… hehe…

L: Mmm… I don't know… ¬¬… I don't think I'm ready for that kind of things.

R: And that's why yer still single bro… ¬¬

_I think I understands you Leo-san… some friends of mine say that it's time that I find a nice guy and all that stuff… but I feel like I'm not ready… you know, as the eldest… I have to take care of all things at home… mom and dad's arguments, my sis temper… no offense Raph, but she's like you: a hotheaded! ¬¬ … and all the responsibility lays on my shoulders… T.T_

L: I know… being the eldest makes thing more complicated… the responsibility is double…

_Especially if you had brothers… or an annoying sister in my case…_

L: You really would go nuts if you'd have been in my place trying to take care of 3 little brothers and still remembering you have your own life!

_And the parents… Gosh! What's wrong with them? It's like they train us to be their replacements 24/7 straight!_

L: But they do that because they trust in our maturity…

R: HELLO! I'M STILL HERE…!

L /_Who_: Sorry… T_T

R: Geez! It's like havin' two Leos!

L /_Who_: RAPH!

R: See what I mean? ¬¬

L: Please… my apologizes, Miss…eh… what's your name?

_Oh, you can call me Who ^_^_

L: Who? Mmm… interesting… I guess…

R: Ya know what… I think I'll just leave ya alone… ya know what I mean? ... *evil smirk*

L / _Who_: NO! Eh… I… we… I mean…

_OK! That's everything for today! o.O… Please, reviews!_


End file.
